Who Am I Married To
by sleepymuse
Summary: A/U Let me break it down like this marriage, lies, betrayal and amnesia. It is a little crazy, but most of my stories are. I can be a one shot, but I think I am going to add on.Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Toga sat at the bar ordering another whiskey sour. The sad expression on his face was a reflection of the way the cruise was going. He had asked his boys to come on the trip with him and Izayoi to celebrate their 40th wedding anniversary. It had been like pulling teeth, but they had agreed and even brought their wives with them. Kagome was a joy in his and wife's eyes. Kagura could have stayed behind as far as anyone was concerned.

He tossed back his drink thinking of how they all looked when they finally gathered for dinner that night. Sesshomaru had talked none stop on his cell phone and even left when his battery started to go bad. Inuyasha stared off into space not answering anyone's questions as to what was wrong. Kagura ate a salad and exclaimed she was stuffed darting away from the table. Then there was Kagome who seemed to be putting on the acting performance of a lifetime trying to prove how happy she was.

"Hey stranger care to buy a lady a drink?" His wife joked sliding onto the stool next to her melancholy husband.

"Hey Iz." He replied putting his glass on the bar and thumbing the rim as his eyes lingered on the melting ice. She had known something was wrong

"Honey don't let them get you down." She cooed brushing his hair back behind his ear.

"I guess that I was expecting things to be like they use to be. They all just looked so absolutely miserable with their lives. I had hoped they would find happiness like use." He said finally looking up at his wife's sparkling eyes.

"Well, Kagura always looks like that, but I don't know what is going on with Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, he has just become so wrapped up in work that he doesn't even see what it is doing to him." Izayoi finished and the decided to order her own drink.

Meanwhile back in Sesshomaru's cabin a rather flashy dressed Kagura had just emerged from the bathroom. Her lip curled as she glimpsed at her husband from the corner of her eyes. There was no love in their marriage it was all for show. Well on her end at least. She clasped her gold bracelet on her wrist and began to wonder if it was worth it. When her eyes rose to meet her reflection in the mirror she smiled at the diamonds dripping from her and decided it most definitely was.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed working on his laptop. The thought of fun was just that a thought. He was a busy man and if not for the guilt trip from his father he would be back at his office. He looked up when he heard the click of a door shutting and knew that she had left. Kagura was his wife and his biggest mistake, but then again who needed love when you had money, right?

Things in Inuyasha's cabin were just as bad if not worse. Kagome had locked herself in the bathroom crying silently into her hands. Inuyasha had left after informing her that his mistress was pregnant with his child. It might not have been half as bad if he had not begged Kagome to get an abortion almost a year ago insisting that he never wanted children. She could have said no, but he had told her that he wanted nothing to do with their child, but he was willing to let some whore have it.

She stood looking at her self in the mirror. Mascara running down her cheeks as she realized what a fool she had been. She wiped the tears from her eyes and wondered out of the room with a deadpan look upon her face. When her feet finally stopped moving she found herself standing on the top of a railing looking at the endless blue of the ocean.

Sesshomaru at this time was feeling a headache coming on. The screen was growing blurry as his eyes tired. He thought that maybe a short walk on deck would help. Dragging himself away from his laptop and out the cabin. He followed an uncertain path that strangely led him to where his sister in law was getting ready to jump to her death.

His mouth opened to say something, but decided against it in case it scared her making her fall. He also couldn't stand there and watch her jump to her death either. So he did the only thing that he thought he could. He moved quickly up behind her throwing his arms around her waist. This however did startle her and caused them both to fall over.

No one had seen them fall and no one knew that they were missing. Inuyasha was currently on the phone with his mistress telling her that he had told Kagome everything. Kagura had found a man that was showering her with complements. Toga and Izayoi had also been on deck, but on a different part of the ship.

Kagome awoke with the feeling of wet warm sand underneath her. A sharp pain in her leg along with a few other places on her body. Her clothes were ripped and tattered. She looked to her side to see a rather handsome silver haired man lying beside her. He seemed to be in the same condition that she was. She dragged herself over to him and tried to shake him lightly to wake him. A few soft moans later and she watched as his golden eyes fluttered open to look at her.

"Hey…um hey…you." She said looking at him just as curiously as he was looking at her.

"I can't remember anything. What happened and where are we?" He mumbled bringing his hands to his head to try and stop the ringing in his ears.

"I wish I knew. I am kind of having the same problem. Along with a hurt ankle." She replied motioning to her ankle. It was then that her ring caught his attention and he looked to his on hand. He checked his pockets but didn't find a wallet only a lighter, but the rings and the fact that they were together had to mean something in his mind.

"I think that you are my wife." He said pointing out her ring and motioning to his own.

"Oh, well that mystery solved. Now we just have to remember whom we are, where we are and how we got here." She smiled and he nodded in agreement with a small smile of his own.

He needed to get a better idea of where they were. Perhaps there were others that needed help or that could help them. The only way to learn anything was to investigate He rose from the ground and picked her up bridle style causing her to blush.

"I think we should go see if we are the only ones here." He said looking down to see her blush at him.

She had a flash of a memory hit her when his hair danced in the breeze. Silky silvery hair and smiling golden eyes. "I think I remember your hair and eyes." She said smiling.

It was then that they both took in there surroundings fully. The sun was shimmering on the crystal clear water in front of them. Behind them was what looked like a thick lush forest, but they had no idea how large it was. Then of course there was the fine sand that shifted lightly beneath them. It was breath taking and it was there home till they found out how to get off.

He decided to follow the beach to see where it led. No one was around as far as the eye could see. The island did hold some vegetation and animals if they needed to survive for a long period of time. He was growing tired of walking and his stomach was starting to growl. He thought that maybe he should try and catch some fish for them to eat. He didn't think that it would be to hard, but then again he had never tried to catch fish with a stick.

Her snickering was starting to make him angry.

"Do you think that you can do better?" He asked raising a brow to the woman.

"No, you just seem so out of place, but you do look hot." She smiled looking over his wet glistening body in the water. He shook his head at her and noticed that while he stood still the fish had started to venture closer to him. He managed to spear four of them receiving a whistle of appreciation from Kagome.

He sat her along with the fish down in the sand while he went to get wood for a fire. It was a perfect night with the stars shining brightly in the sky. They both kept stealing glimpses of the other one through there meal. As neither really had much that they could say. The whole not being able to remember much does hamper ones ability to hold a real conversation.

It was after they had finished eating their dinner that he moved to sit behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. As far as he knew she was his wife and he might as well make the most of this romantic atmosphere. Besides, it is not every day that you can have sex on the beach and not get caught. Leaning down he laid open mouth kisses on her neck as his one hand reached up to cup her breast and the other traveled up her thigh.

Kagome tensed at first, but quickly let it go as she became lost to the feelings he caused her body and a moan slipped. He just felt so good and almost to good as his touch set her flesh on fire. It was strange like she had never had anything like this before. That would be silly since this was her husband. Her mind shut down soon after as his fingers slid into her panties and started to tease between her folds.

She quickly moved out of his arms and started to remove her clothing. He licked his lips and soon followed her lead. She pulled him over to the pile of clothes as she knelt before him. She brought her hand up to wrap around his length as she leaned forward and touched the tip of his cock with her tongue swirling it lovingly with her tongue.

His breath hitched as he looked down at her and the way the firelight danced on her midnight hair. She looked positively perfect in his mind. He moaned as she began to suck and work her hand on his length. He almost whined when she stopped and pulled him down into a kneeling position and told him to sit.

Not thinking that it was a little dominating and not really caring he obliged her. Kagome smiled and moved to position him at her aching entrance. Sliding down she realized that for some reason she wasn't use to his rather large size and needed to adjust. Taking this time to lean in and lay her lips on his. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down until he was fully inside of her. When she gasped he used it fully to his advantage deepen the kiss.

He couldn't believe how tight she was and wondered if maybe they were on their honeymoon. His mind stopped trying to figure anything out once she started to slide up and down his shaft. His hands went to her hips to guide her rhythm as her head lulled back. He gently laid her back onto the clothing without breaking motion as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he began thrusting deeper and faster. Panting and grasping at the clothes beneath her as he started to pound into her. She was quickly coming undone as her muscles clenched around him pulling him with her. She felt his warmth fill and she strangely felt complete.

Both out of breath, but feeling satisfied. He pulled her to him and began to make love to her mouth with his. He liked this passion that was between, but he wasn't sure that he had ever felt anything like this before. Little did he know Kagome was feeling much the same way, but couldn't think to care about it at the time.

Meanwhile back on the boat it was complete insanity. Once it had been discovered that they were missing no body even had a clue as to how long they had been gone. It was a guess that they had been missing for a day. Kagura and Inuyasha had not returned to their cabins that night. Toga and Izayoi had found it strange that neither would return to their cabins, but it was none of their business. The news only sounded worse when one of Kagome's shoes was found next Sesshomaru's wallet near a railing.

The moment that Kagura had heard about Sesshomaru missing she had never felt so free and rich in her life. She was a young hot filthy rich widow and somewhere inside of her she knew that is was horrible to think like this. The only thought that she could hear was the one that whispered how she dodged the bullet with Sesshomaru wanting to have a kid. Her figure would have been ruined and she would have had to share his money.

Inuyasha was having a much harder time than Kagura was. His conscience was eating at him like never before. He could hear Kagome's voice whisper his betrayal in his mind. He had been so horrible to her and now he realized how much she meant to him. It was too late for him to say he was sorry. Of course Kikyo thought it was great that they wouldn't have to worry about the divorce. He didn't say anything when she said this, but couldn't help to think that was possibly the bitchest thing he had ever heard.

Toga had called all of his friends to come and assist in the search. They just happen to consist of high-ranking officers in the army and air force. Hell, he called friends that just had helicopters that they could use to look for the two. He was blaming himself even though no one really knew what had happened it had been his idea to take the cruise. Izayoi had tried to comfort him, but it just wasn't working. Hope that they would be found alive was entirely to slim to think about.

Another morning was quickly coming upon the horizon of the island. Sesshomaru was snuggled closely to Kagome. The sweet smell of her scent seemed to comfort and relax him. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed her lips. He leaned down to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sweet giggles reached his ears as he released her from the kiss and moved her hair behind her ears.

"How do you think we met?" She asked and watched as he tilted his head in thought.

"Maybe, we work together." He said. He was still unable to recall anything.

"Maybe, but I keep feeling like you rescued me from something." She replied as her heart beat a little faster staring into his citrine colored eyes.

"What do you think I saved you from?" He questioned. Wondering if maybe they were in some type of danger.

"When you wrapped your arms around me last night. I remember that feeling, but it was more like you were trying to pull me back or something." She said biting her lip.

It was at that time that the sound of a helicopter filled the air. They jumped to their feet to thanking the gods that they had put their tattered clothes back on. It almost seemed to appear from no where and descended onto the beach. The couple smiled at each other walking hand in hand to the helicopter laughing.

Toga and Izayoi had been the only ones to see them when the helicopter landed. They did have a clue as to where Kagura was. She had seemed almost upset that he had been found alive. Inuyasha had turned deadly pale and murmured that he didn't think she would want to see him. They didn't bother to ask him what he was talking about as they rushed to the helicopter pad.

Happy tears turned to complete shocked gasps when the two got off the helicopter and Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome up in his arms for the most passionate kiss anyone had seen. The captain had been there to see what had happened since it was his ship that they fell from. He cocked a brow and looked to the wide-eyed Toga.

"I thought that she was married to your other son." The captain said looking at the heated exchange and wondered if they hadn't tried to run away together.

"Hm, I never seen him so passionate and Kagome actually looks happy." Izayoi said looking at the couple with a strange twinkle in her eyes.

"Iz, they are married to other people you know your other younger son and Kagura." Toga whispered and noticed that they had finally stopped kissing and were now walking over.

"Hello." Kagome said wrapping her arm around Sesshomaru waist.

"Hello Kagome." Toga said waiting for the explanation of what the hell had happened and for that matter was still happening.

"Kagome? Is that my name?" She asked tasting the name on her lips.

"You don't remember who you are?" Toga asked and then looked to his son. "And you?"

"Not a clue. Except that I am married to her. Kagome." He said pulling her closer.

"Oh no dear, She isn't your wife Kagura is. She is married to brother, Inuyasha." Izayoi said as gently as she possibly could and watched as their happiness faded away. That was it in her mind these two would be together if it was the last thing she did.

"Who am I married too?" They both whispered and released the hold that they had on each other.

Kagome's head started to spin as a hurricane of memories threatened to drown her. She looked at Sesshomaru who seemed to be suffering the same thing. He had tried to pull her back and frightened her. She had tried to kill herself over Inuyasha and almost killed not only herself, but Sesshomaru also. Her hand raised to cover her mouth as she remembered what happened last night. She needed to get away from there as she started to cry and ran from them.

Sesshomaru looked at his parents and thought about the last couple of years. Yesterday had been the best day and night of his life. He also knew that Kagome shouldn't be alone after what she had tried to pull. He darted away not saying anything to his others as they stood confused and bewildered.

"I think that there is a whole bunch more to this story." Toga said looking at his wife.

"Great well when they feel like telling it let me know." The captain said walking away.

She had made it to her hall before she felt someone grab her arm. She spun around to Sesshomaru panting right before he pulled her into his arms.

"I take it your ankle feels better." He said not really knowing what else to say

"What are you doing?" She asked pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I guess I am saving you." He replied taking her hand. Leading her away from their rooms and from the lives that seemed to do nothing for them in the ways of happiness.

A/N

Okay, so I was snowed in and started daydreaming about being on a tropical island. Then this insane idea for a story hit me. Should I let it go or keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

To say things were complicated would be the understatement of the year. After he walked her away from Inuyasha, they had gone to speak to the captain. They concocted an elaborate story of a slippery deck, a loose shoe and a terrible tumble into the ocean below. Sesshomaru didn't feel that anyone needed to know about the suicide attempt and Kagome whole-heartedly agreed with him. It was also at that time that Kagome requested one of the empty cabins to stay in. She just didn't think that she would be able to deal with seeing Inuyasha. The captain fearing a lawsuit of course agreed and asked that if she needed anything else that she not hesitate to ask.

Kagome had quickly packed her things while Inuyasha was out of the room thanks to a little help from Sesshomaru. Walking into her new room she had an overwhelming since of freedom well up inside of her. She had marred Inuyasha right out of high-school and had never really had a place of to call her own. She was excited as she realized that this was going to be her life. She was going to be on her own.

Walking into her new room she instantly flung herself on the rather large bed thinking of things between Sesshomaru and her. She wasn't going to be stupid thinking that he would just go and divorce his wife for her. No, it had just been a mistake and perhaps that was why he was trying to help with things. She would have to tell him that he had done enough by saving her life once he arrived.

A knock on the door drew her attention.

"Hey, Did you get everything?" Sesshomaru asked leaning on the frame.

"Yeah, thanks for your help, but you know I think you have done enough." She said

"What are you going to do when we get back?" He asked completely ignoring her words.

"Um, Let me see. I have to get a job, find place to stay and get a lawyer." She finished and realized how much crap she would actually have to do in order to get her life in back.

"Can I come in or should we keep talking in the doorway?" He asked as she giggled and gestured for him to come inside. She watched as he walked over to the bed to sit down.

"I am in need of an assistant at my offices that I can trust. So that takes care of the job issue. I own a few condos that I normally let clients from out of town stay in when they have extended stays, you can stay in one of them. I have a friend that is a divorce lawyer and he has hated my brother for years. He would love the job." He said looking at her.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" She asked shifting nervously on her feet.

"Come here." He said and watched as she swayed over to him. When she was close enough he snatched her hand and tugged making her stumble onto the bed beside him. She landed on her back with a look of surprise as her hair haloed her face. He leaned down and pressed the warmth of his lips onto hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he moved between her legs.

"No, no wait. We can't do this. Well I mean, not right now." Kagome said pushing him back. He stayed leaning over her with the saddest look in his eyes that she had ever seen.

"I want you and you want me. I have a feeling that you like I have lived to make our spouses happy. I think it is time that we make ourselves happy." Sesshomaru whispered bringing his hand to her cheek to cup her face and stare into her eyes.

"We barely know each other and its not like you are going to up and divorce your wife." Kagome said as she looked at his lips. "Do you want me to?" He asked softly.

"I…" She went to say something, but he cut her off.

"Get dressed." He said getting up off the bed. Realizing that she did have a point and he might be scaring moving so fast, but the fact of the matter was she made him feel like the reckless teenager that he had never been. He found that he liked it and she thrilled him.

"Why and where are you going?" She asked sitting up and wondering if she offended him.

"We are going to dinner with my parents." He replied walking out the cabin.

"Great, he is out of mind." Kagome sighed getting up and heading into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru had returned to his room to find Kagura applying her makeup. She didn't say a word to him as she wondered through the cabin and ultimately out the door. She almost seemed to be upset that he was standing there. He looked over at his laptop and popped it open quickly sending an email to his staff that he was on vacation any problem would wait until his return. He was on a mission to free both Kagome and himself from the hell that had become their lives.

Toga and Izayoi sat at the table getting ready to order and thinking that no body else was going to show for dinner. Toga nearly choked on his water when he looked to the top of the stairs and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru walking hand in hand down the stairs to the table. Toga and Izayoi noticed the smile on his face and the blush on hers as they took their seats.

"So, where is Inuyasha Kagome?" Toga asked trying to ignore what he had just seen or maybe it was to remind them that they were married to other people.

"Probably talking to his pregnant girlfriend." She said nonchalantly looking at the menu.

"What?" The Toga and Izayoi asked. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised since she had already told him the story and why she had tried to end her life earlier.

"Oh, he didn't tell you all. Yes her name is Kikyo and she is going to have their baby. They are going to be a great big happy family." She bit out, but jumped when she felt Sesshomaru take hold of her hand.

Toga pinched the bridge of his nose feeling way more stressed than he had before. He was pretty sure that the stress of this trip was going to give him a heart attack. Next time he was going to leave his damn kids at home and maybe never come back.

"You should come dancing with us." Izayoi said ignoring the horrified look of her husband. If Kagome and Inuyasha were already a thing of the past how hard could it be for her to get rid of that bitch Kagura.

"Are you suggesting that I take Kagome dancing mother?" Sesshomaru smirked at the devious look on her face as his father shook his head at both of them.

"I am sure that Sesshomaru has work that he will be getting back to after dinner." Toga said sitting back in his chair and noticing that Sesshomaru was holding Kagome's hand.

"Actually I emailed them and told them to handle things till my return." He said as they gasped. He would admit it; he was kind of a workaholic, but that was going to change

"Would you like to go dancing Kagome?" He asked her tilting his head sweetly.

"I would love to, but what about Kagura?" She asked knowing that this was beyond a normal sister in law brother in law relationship.

"It's just dancing. Besides, I think that we should get to know each other." He smirked

She looked into those eyes and all she could do was smile and say "Okay"

He held her close to him as they swayed with the music. She tried to memorize everything about him so that she would never forget. She felt so soft and fragile in his arms as the moved together. His firm warm body made her shiver and recall that night together on the beach. He wanted nothing more than to kiss as he inhaled her scent.

At the end of the night he walked her back to her cabin. She was so forbidden in his mind when she would brush her warmth against him. Then again that is exactly what she was. They arrived all to soon at her cabin and she whispered a goodnight opening her door. He looked down the hallways and when he couldn't see anyone coming grabbed her into his arms crushed his lips onto hers moving walking them into her cabin kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Sesshomaru." She said softly as he released and embraced her in his arms.

"Let me stay. No sex, just let me hold you." Sesshomaru whispered in her hair.

She sighed and walked into the bathroom to change. He took that as her way of saying that he could stay with her. He removed his clothing and waited for her to come out. It was when he looked at her that realized how hard it was going to be just to hold her. She smiled innocently in her red silk baby doll nightgown, but she was no angel in the way she moved to the bed. He groaned and slid behind her wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her tightly in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

The day when the boat docked Kagome had been sure to disappear in the crowd. She adored Sesshomaru, but she had to be real with herself. He was married and she married to his brother. She was going to be dealing with a divorce and had no desire to drag him into the middle of it. She needed to get away from the family and technically he was family.

Three months later

Sesshomaru stared into the mirror. His mind drifting to the dream he had of her for what seemed the millionth time. In the dream he was married to Kagome and coming home from work. Upon opening the door a small girl flew into his arms squeezing the life out of him and calling him daddy. Kagome was smiling and walking to him as he dropped the briefcase. He had felt such immense love and happiness. It was a far cry from the life that he was leading now. He had not been able to find her no matter how hard he had searched. His own brother had no clue as to what had become of his wife.

Three more months pass

Inuyasha sat outside the courtroom waiting for Kagome to arrive. It would be the first time that he had seen her since the cruise and in that time Kikyo had lost the baby that she was carrying. He had realized that he never really loved the woman, but the baby that was going to be born. An intense loneliness swept through him when Kikyo and he parted ways. He had needed Kagome's light to bring him out of the darkness, but had not been able to find her to make amends for his mistakes. He hoped that today he would be able to convince her to come home and forget the divorce.

Toga and Izayoi had come to the courthouse to see the daughter that had been missing from their lives. She was divorcing one son and the other one had been completely lost without here. It was when Izayoi gasped that Toga looked up to see a very fat or very pregnant Kagome waddle into the courthouse. Toga grabbed his phone and fled before she could see him. Izayoi had rushed over at the same time that Inuyasha did. Both were in complete shock seeing the softly glowing woman.

"What the hell Kagome. Why didn't you tell me." Inuyasha growled pointing to her belly.

"Why would I?" Kagome asked placing a hand on her belly and rubbing softly.

"I have a right to know about my own kid." He sneered angrily.

"Yeah, but this baby isn't yours." She sighed going to move around him, but he grabbed her arm tightly. Izayoi smile sadly having already figured out who the daddy was.

"What do you mean it isn't mine? Kagome, Who the hell else's would it be, but mine. You need to come home and work this out." He replied softening his hold.

"Not yours! The baby is not yours. Please, let it go, because I never knew how wonderful life was till you were no longer in it." Kagome said wrenching her arm free and heading into the courtroom leaving a stunned Inuyasha with his mouth hanging.

The divorce was pretty cut and dry. Kagome wanted nothing from Inuyasha except for him to stay away from her. Inuyasha had been seething about the baby that she was carrying and wanted to know whom the father was. She brought up the fact that he had a pregnant girlfriend only to learn that Kikyo had lost his baby, but reminded him that he had forced her to abort theirs. His parents glared at him listening to Kagome as the tears slipped from her eyes.

By the end she had run out wanting to avoid Inuyasha or any confrontation. Izayoi had sneaked out also catching her as she entered the women's bathroom.

"Sesshomaru's." Izayoi said sadly placing her hand on her belly only to feel a kick.

"Yes." Kagome said tears dripping from her eyes from the thought of him.

"He looked everywhere for you. He misses you. He should know." Izayoi frowned.

"He is married. What am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked hoping for an answer.

"Talk to him and maybe things will work out." She replied taking Kagome's hand.

"I don't know if I can face him." Kagome said as her belly rumbled.

"I know what you should do right now." Izayoi chuckled

"Yeah, what is that?" Kagome laughed already knowing.

"Eat, come one lets go." Izayoi said dragging her from the bathroom. Little did they know that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Toga were waiting for the two women to pop out.

Sesshomaru had been working when he received the call from his father saying that if he wanted to see Kagome he had better hurry to courthouse. He had made it in record time. He didn't know why his father and brother were staring at the women's bathroom door until a pregnant Kagome appeared. One look at her face and his heart beat faster and then he looked at her belly and his heart stopped.

"Your pregnant." He whispered walking up to her and ignoring everyone else.

"That is the rumor or I am just really bloated." She tried to joke, but the look in his eyes informed her that this was not the time. Inuyasha looked at the two confused, but shook it off in need of some answers.

"Who's bastard is it Kagome?" He barked and jerked her arm to his attention. It was at that time that Sesshomaru punched him square in the jaw making him land flat on his ass.

"It is mine and if I ever see you touch her in such a manner like that again you will no longer be able to have children." He replied turning back to Kagome. "It is. Isn't it." She nodded lowering her eyes so as not to see his reaction. Sesshomaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her only to receive a strong kick in the gut.

"She gets testy when I don't eat." Kagome giggled.

"She?" Sesshomaru asked. Not seeing his father haul off his pissed screaming brother.

"That is what the ultra sound said." Kagome whispered melting into his arms.

"Come, we have much to discuss and she needs to eat." Sesshomaru said pulling a bewildered Kagome out of the courthouse. His mother was bouncing and clapping like a happy four-year-old, because she was going to have a grand baby and get rid of that bitch Kagura. Turning she saw her husband smack Inuyasha upside the head and start to walk back to her.

"Things are going to hairy between them for awhile." Toga said pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking at his wife he almost rolled his eyes, but decide just to hand over the credit card to save a fight that he would lose anyway.

She had loads of shopping to do.

A/N

Happy Valentines day! In case no one says it to you, because I love ya for reading!


End file.
